Rascunhos
by Bruh M
Summary: Após as brigas tudo o que você olha o faz lembrar-se dele. E dentro de casa as lembranças são mais nítidas, mais dolorosas. Pequenas linhas podem dizer tudo o que nos acontece num determinado momento. É um rascunho: o seu sorriso, o meu. A nossa vida.
1. Ao longo dos anos

**Fandom:** Harry Potter**  
Ship:** Harry/Draco**  
Formato:** Drabbles**  
Sinopse:** Após as brigas tudo o que você olha o faz lembrar-se dele. E dentro de casa as lembranças são mais nítidas, mais dolorosas. Mais verdadeiras. Pequenas linhas podem dizer tudo o que nos acontece num determinado momento. É um rascunho: o seu sorriso, o meu… a nossa vida. Juntos.  
**  
**

**Rascunhos**  
por Bruh M.

* * *

_1. Ao longo dos anos_

Não foi a toa que ele acreditou que fosse dar certo. Não iria ser o hipócrita dizendo que o medo não esteve presente. Pois ele esteve. Contudo, ele ainda acreditou. Fez de tudo para dar certo, teimoso como era. Lutou contra muitos e de todos os modos possíveis.

Não se orgulhava de muito do que fez. Fosse qual fosse o aspecto de sua vida a ser discutido, continuava errando e aprendendo e podia dizer, hoje, que seus acertos foram maiores em proporções.

Refletindo mais profundamente, ele nunca poderia ter reparado em seus erros se seguisse a vida sem ele. Pois o outro fazia questão de mostrar todos os seus defeitos apontando o dedo na cara com aquele ar aristocrata bem irritante.

E mais brigas e desentendimentos vinham em seguida.

Ainda assim, Harry não desistiu. Ainda assim, Harry não vacilou em seguir em frente e ser o mais teimoso que conseguiria ser, pois ele acreditava que tudo ao que sentia era mais do que certo.

E quando Draco sorria para ele daquele jeito leve e ao mesmo tempo malicioso Harry sabia o quanto ele estava feliz. E sabia que o responsável era ele. Nada foi em vão.

* * *

_(14 de junho de 2010)_


	2. O abajur do lado direito da cama

**Rascunhos**  
por Bruh M.

* * *

_2. O abajur do lado direito da cama_

Era brega, ridiculamente desproporcional para um abajur de quarto além de destoar completamente o ar sóbrio e tranqüilo do aposento do casal. De certo modo, estampas de margaridas não era a decoração preferida de Malfoy.

Mas estava ali. Permanecia ali. Por dez anos o abajur esteve presente desde o dia do seu casamento. Presente de uma amiga inconveniente de Potter, e claro, um pretexto sarcástico para discussões sem motivo aparente.

Quando um Potter furioso arremessou o pequeno objeto janela afora, cansado de tantos desentendimentos por coisas pequenas virem à tona em momentos inoportunos, Draco vacilou. E deu um passo para trás, surpreso.

Fora um presente de casamento! Um presente de casamento atirado para fora de casa, como se lixo fosse! Quebrou-se.

Sentia falta do pequeno abajur de margaridas. Sentia falta do calor do marido ao lado da cama.

* * *

_(18 de junho de 2010)_


	3. Be my Valentine?

**Rascunhos**  
por Bruh M.

* * *

_3. Be my Valentine?_

O pedido de namoro foi inicialmente feito por Harry. Meio gaguejado, meio perturbado até. Ele era um poço de vergonha, as maças do rosto tão rubras que Draco pensou que ele não pudesse sequer respirar. Draco não só caiu na risada com o pedido de namoro como fez o favor de desdenhar o Menino que Sobreviveu com seus ataques pseudo-românticos fora de hora. Potter era patético! Mas que seja, Harry não disse nada quanto ao desprezo do sonserino por não ter respondido seu pedido de namoro.

E isso, para Draco, não era o que ele andava esperando. Harry não correu atrás dele ou fez coisas tipicamente estúpidas grifinórias como era de seu costume fazer. Harry apenas aceitou a recusa de Draco sem nada dizer.

O segundo pedido de namoro, porém, foi feito por Draco. Diferente de Harry que fez o pedido casualmente como quem não quer nada, Draco repetiu as mesmas palavras de Harry – tanto tempo juntos se aturando sabe lá como, das provocações dúbias, das brigas e do sexo bom – com a pequena diferença de estarem do meio de um amasso particularmente intenso.

Desta vez Harry notou que Draco não estava sendo sarcástico como costumava ser antes dele mesmo tomar a iniciativa e fazer o pedido. Soube pelas mãos do loiro que seguravam sua cintura que Draco estava tão nervoso como ele esteve. Harry não riu ou fez piadas ou contou vantagem, embora a vontade de imitar as atitudes de Draco fosse forte.

Harry só abraçou Draco mais rente ao seu corpo e sussurrou um sim baixinho completando em dizer como Draco era um idiota. Mas não importava agora dizer alguma coisa. Eles sabiam que esse momento embaraçoso ainda seria constante no relacionamento dos dois, afinal, não dava pra evitar.

Se as palavras ficavam difíceis o sentimento valia.

* * *

_(14 de fevereiro de 2011)_


	4. Ressonar

**Rascunhos**  
por Bruh M.

* * *

_4. Ressonar_

As pequenas discussões eram quase diárias e tanto Harry como Draco não abriam mão de tê-las. Não era dito em voz alta, mas ambos pensavam que deixava a relação mais viva. Anos e anos juntos, conhecendo cada gosto e desgosto do outro para no momento certo das discussões atingir o ponto certo, seja qual for o assunto. Esses desentendimentos vinham por qualquer motivo bobo sem importância e no fim do dia nenhum deles se lembrava muito bem o porquê de terem brigado.

Lá estavam os dois discutindo. Outra vez. Draco desdenhando Harry, Harry debochando de Draco. Harry roubando um beijo no meio da discussão. Draco mordiscando sua orelha pedindo desculpas.

Quem olhasse de fora era capaz de definir o relacionamento de ambos como doentio. Para Harry e Draco o mesmo poderia ser dito. Só no fim do dia com um deles enroscando a perna na do outro em busca de calor que todas as discussões eram postas de lado para apenas curtir a simples companhia do outro. Uma companhia gostosa e agradável e sim, saudável. O ressonar no peito de Harry era o que Draco mais gostava de ouvir. E era o sorriso de Draco beijando seu abdome que fazia Harry dormir bem.

* * *

_(14 de fevereiro de 2011)_


End file.
